Evaporating
by Kyoko Momomiya
Summary: "As is my understanding, this will hurt!"   Kaoru was strong. He had to be but the man...that man found a way to break him. Rape.   Eventual Hikaru/Kaoru pairing. I fail at summaries. ;
1. Preface

_Welcome to my first ever fanfic. Preface :P _

Kaoru stirred quietly in the bed, not remembering how he had gotten there after his previous encounter with that man. His eyes cascaded down the sheets that hugged his skin and the skin of his replica. He quietly repositioned himself so he could stray a peek at the sleeping figure beside him. His lips parted gently and involuntarily as if taking in the sight before him couldn't be done with his eyes alone. He had to breathe it in as well. His fingers fidgeted for a brief moment. _Why must it always be a task to look at you? _His heart fluttered in his chest.

He pushed his palms against the mattress and lifted himself slightly. A sharp gasp escaped his lips. He grasped his shirt, waiting for the pain to subside. He didn't know what had come to live in his weak frame but the pain it shot through his body was growing worse. _Ugh...breathe...mm! _He squeezed his eyes shut and bit on his tongue to quiet the wail forming within him. Blood trickled around the crevices of his tongue and slipped down his chin, falling hopelessly against his hand. He was still digging into his shirt and eventually his fingernails would find themselves in his chest, for the aching wouldn't stop. Tears clustered around his eyelashes and dribbled from their tips to the crown of his neck creating velvet, glittering ellipses on his pale skin.

_Is this what I get for loving my brother more than I should?_

He silently moved to the edge of the bed. His breathing coming in huffs as he stumbled to the bathroom. His left hand, once dangling loosely at his side, now craved for a wall to lean against. He finally made it to the bathroom. It wouldn't normally take so long to reach it because it faced his side of the bed. There were no obstacles that he had to go around or slide over to get there. It was a straight shot.

He held his breath as the very task of breathing rocked his body with agony.

He turned softly on the tile as to allow himself one more whimpered glance at the hypnotic darkness.

The room swallowed everything, for every object no matter how minuscule or monstrous could not be pointed out in this curtain of black.

Except for a thin line, rising and falling softly with the breathing of Hikaru.

Kaoru's eyes widened. Beneath him his legs buckled. In the manacled silence the collision of bone and cement could be heard. He froze, blood cascading down the cement where each tile met, his hands clasping the doorknob for support. _Hikaru? _

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't move.

"Help me." And the words were just whispers masked by the sound of painful screams and then emptied in the darkness of his own mind.

The last thing he sees, his brother's shadow, a form of catatonic hatred.

_Cliffhanger. My first fanfic. Feel free to comment or bash as you please. ;)_


	2. Alphabet

**A week earlier:**

Jitters convulsed through his body leaving his legs feeling hollow, his throat constricted, and his heart palpitating viciously and off rhythm.

Lying in a bed of white Egyptian sheets, he turned to see auburn hair feathered around his shoulder. _Had it all been….a dream?_

His eyes cast an apprehensive stare upon his beloved brother who had just the other night stood like a statue, glaring at him with such anger. _Hadn't he?_

Noticing his extremely irregular breathing, he shut is eyes, gripping the sheets that rested against his small figure. He inhaled deeply and let his breath out even quicker.

He didn't know why but lately he'd been having nightmares. Gruesome. Terrifying. Lonely.

Dancing through the letters of the alphabet always helped him with bad dreams, always helped him when he was scared. It was Hikaru's idea. So he began whispering the lonely letters in a sequence that never changed because it was already perfect.

His breathing slowed.

Images of Hikaru flooded him, filling his arms with warmth, his nose with vanilla, and his heart with love. And he watched those memories play before his closed eyes like his favorite movie.

The first time he woke up screaming was also the last night he'd wake up alone. He remembered Hikaru's footsteps as they pounded against the Persian rugs, as he bolted through the door, and flew next to him, taking his hands and looking into his eyes.

"Kao! Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

And he remembered when he couldn't find the strength to look from his hands, the dream still managing to turn his veins to frost. That night Hikaru took Kaoru to his room, the one they now share, to sleep.

"It's ok Kao. You can sleep with me tonight. I'll protect you."

But even in Hikaru's room, Kaoru couldn't calm down. He began hyperventilating and crying. So Hika did the only thing a six year old could. He held onto his baby brother and began singing through the alphabet. Eventually Kao fell asleep, forgetting that silly dream of an evaporating Hika and a more than tortured Kao that he left behind. There was no darkness and no blinding white. There was simply blue silk sheets and the familiar scent of vanilla tickling their little noses as they held each other.

_Poor Hikaru, _Kaoru broke through his reverie. _That dream was one of the worst. _

He noticed a stir beside him and found Hikaru glancing at him questioningly. "Another bad dream?"

"Yeah," he managed.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He felt a little hurt.

"I didn't want to disturb you." He gasped as Hikaru brushed his lips against his cheek.

"Next time get me up. Now hurry. We have to shower and get ready before we're late to class," he practically sung as he raced to the bathroom.

Still a bit dazed by the impromptu kiss, he dawdled behind, a thick red spreading across his cheeks.

_Today's gonna be a good day. He thought proudly._

_**Forgive me for the short chapters. I'll be sure to work on that! Please review and let me know what you think! Ideas and such are allowed. Lols. Thanks for the support. :D**_


	3. Sands of Time

**And I'm back. Lol. I just wanted to say thanks to those that commented on my story and added it to their alert or favorites. I also wanted to mention that I know there are some writers who quit a story or put it on HIATUS, etc… I can assure I'm not one of them ^_~ Tee Hee. But it doesn't hurt to be encouraged. Thank you all and I promise I will not leave this story unfinished.**

Class passed by, boring as usual. For Kaoru, nothing functioned quite right. He would zone out during lectures and raise his hand when there was no question. He'd keep his chin nestled deep within his palm, his eyes glazed over. And all though he got a few displeased looks from the teachers, he didn't notice. The only thing that flickered in and out of his mind was the thought of Hikaru kissing him.

It was obsessive.

A fantasy.

But he loved it so much.

It wasn't the first time Hikaru had kissed him. No. That, no doubt, happened years ago when they were still babies. The problem was that Hikaru had kissed him for the first time since he had developed such haunting feelings for his twin.

He didn't worry about Hikaru loving him back though. There were tell tale signs, especially when it came to the host club. The act was far too real, far from an act at all. Sure they were brothers, twins even _but could that really stop two people from being together? If they truly loved each other? _

A smile crept its way across his face.

_Ours is a brotherly love but under that familial exterior I know there's more than just blood ties. _He reveled in the fact that he was the only person who could tell, who knew such a taboo, something so dark and wicked and so damn right.

The school bell let out a dull thud signifying the end of class. Hikaru held out a hand to his brother, inviting him to join his conversation with Haruhi and almost mechanically they positioned themselves on either side of her, draping their arms carelessly around her shoulders, their fingers gripping into each other's uniforms.

"As I was saying," she continued in a soft voice. "I'm not sure Senpai knows that he kissed me. I don't get it." She dawned a confused expression, one eyebrow quirked and the other narrowed. "But I mean," she fiddled with her hands. "It was just a father daughter exchange. Nothing special." Rose highlighted her cheeks.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other impishly before lowering themselves to Haruhi's height, their lips dangerously close to her hears. "Incest," they whispered in unison.

Haruhi's eyes grew wide with horrow, some invisible force pushing her under their arms. They turned to face her. "Wh-what!"

"Oh. Did we…" Kaoru began.

"…scare you?" Hikaru finished.

There was silence.

"It's ok Haruhi. We were only joking," they whistled in unison, fingers interlocking as they continued to the music room.

Moments later, the entire host club opened the doors to a tropical paradise.

Fruits decorated the tables in reds, blues, and yellows. There was banana cream pie and delightful juices being passed around, the smells creating a sweet maple scent. Hunny gorged himself with chocolate and whipped cream, Mori dabbing the messes at the corner of the smaller boys lips, their eyes occasionally locking. Tamaki spent his time exaggerating his customers' beauty over the desserts and Kyoya fiddled away with his small laptop whilst Haruhi shared memories of days long past and of the origin of many desserts. Her customers looked on at her with adoration.

Their socializing, however, came to a halt when a squeal in the corner of the room became a little too loud. The other host club members immediately stopped their actions to stray a peak at the scene causing such an uproar, their eyes widening and a few gasps escaping as well. Hikaru was leaning over Kaoru…on the couch, planting a small kiss against his neck.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

An awkward silence followed the end of the host club. Kaoru kept his eyes on the carpeting, drawing small meaningless shapes in the design; Hikaru kept his glued to the ceiling, noticing the small glare the lights cast on the roof.

"What happened back there?" Haruhi asked, her voice laced with a condescension.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. _Payback for us teasing her earlier, _he thought annoyingly.

"The love between my sons…it makes father so happy," Tamaki gleamed.

By this time Haruhi had found herself standing between the twins again, facing the opposite direction as they. She peered at each through her peripherals, a smirk playing on her lips.

She let out a small snicker and an even smaller blush.

"Twin…cest."

It was a mere whisper.

One no one else had heard.

Just a small voice against the wind.

But still, it was there.

It was a surprise.

One that would awaken the twins and force their feelings to the surface.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

"Well boys," she walked to the door, glancing over her shoulder. "My father is expecting me. I'd better go. See you tomorrow," she waved earnestly before shutting the door, the click of the handle filling the silence.

"She's right," Mori continued. "It is getting pretty late." He strolled over to the dessert table and wrapped his arms gently around Hunny. "Bye."

Pretty soon everyone but the twins had filed out of the host club.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Kaoru spoke up. "W-we better go. The limo's probably waiting."

He leaned down to grab his bag, slinging it around his shoulder after toying with the strap. He motioned to get up from the sofa but was stopped when Hikaru grabbed his cheek, forcing Kaoru's eyes on his.

Without a word, he planted a small kiss on Kaoru's bottom lip.

The connection was electric.

He backed away cautiously, innately scared of Kaoru's reaction.

The younger twin flushed, small tears climbing down his cheek like water serpents.

Hikaru's eyes filled with worry. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Did I take it to far? Oh my god, I'm sorry." He pulled Kaoru into an embrace.

Kaoru chuckled slightly before brushing his lips against the corner of Hikaru's jawbone. Slightly pulling away from Hika , he placed another gentle kiss on his cheek and then his chin and finally his lips, deepening it as Hikaru's eyes fluttered closed.

**Okie dokie guys. Another finished chapter. I hope it turned out well. I'm worried it seems a little rushed. I definitely tried making it longer though XD And of course, comments are always welcome! Oh btw, I don't have a beta so I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors, etc…**


	4. A Moment Longer

That night they went home in quiet. Prepared for bed in silence. Fell asleep with words absent on tongue. Maybe it was because the kiss was still lingering on their conscience or perhaps everything they needed to say had already been exchanged through hot tongues, heated glances, and tangled fingers.

Their first real kiss couldn't escape Kaoru. He clutched it to his being. It was so intimate. Maybe it was foolish or wishful thinking but he was sure that they'd of gone much farther had the janitor not walked in. It was kind of cliché now that he thought of it _but, cliché is romantic…right? _He pondered. His eyes remained closed till a hushed mewl sounded behind him.

Hikaru was asleep.

He glanced at him, tracing his features with his eyes before leaning over and placing his lips gently against his brother's. He snuggled deeper into his twin's bare chest, inhaling his other half, lulling himself to sleep with memories of stomach nestled butterflies.

* * *

Morning rolled around and like every dawn the boys woke up in each other's arms, their gazes lingering on each other for seconds before turning away, the embarrassment painting itself across their faces in bright pink smudges.

Kaoru coughed nervously. In a small voice he began, "You taste like spearmint." _Ugh. Smooth. 'You taste good.' Could I be anymore awkward?_ Kaoru giggled weakly from the silence, trying to get a response. His wish would be granted.

"Is that a good thing?" Hikaru whispered.

"Yeah. Ha-ha." Kaoru stared up at him with eager eyes.

"What?"

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what I taste like?" impatience evident in his voice.

"I…I don't remember." He watched as Kaoru's jaw dropped. "I guess I'll just have to remind myself." In a fluid motion, he wrapped one hand around Kaoru's cheek and the other around his waist. Kaoru's eyes softened immediately, a smile playing on his lips as they pressed softly together.

Hikaru's tongue trailed Kaoru's lips before plunging into his twin's cavern and massaging the warm tendril. It was all very slow, very soft.

"Mmm," Hikaru sighed, eyes closed. "Strawberries. So sweet just like strawberries."

Kaoru leaned in closer with every word, lost in a sea of lust and wanting and placed light butterfly kisses on the corners of Hikaru's mouth. "I could stay here with you all day."

"Let's," Hikaru beckoned.

"But school?"

"We can miss. No problem," he replied, nestling his head against Kaoru's. "Let's just sleep."

* * *

The mechanical buzzing of two identical phones jerked the boys from their slumber. They had been in bed hours past the norm.

It was always appropriate to set alarms on Fridays like this one. Relaxing was important to them but friends always came first, especially when a party was a part of the deal.

Scanning through their texts, they stretched and headed for the restroom.

Still hazy and confused, Kaoru stumbled to the shower and swiveled the glass knob.

They shrugged sluggishly out of their boxers and into the steam of the porcelain shower, closing their eyes underneath the heat.

The gentle sloshing of the gathered water on the floor brought Kaoru to reality. His eyes sharpened as he turned to glance at the noise, his gaze landing on Hikaru's feet. Still completely unaware of who it was, as if he still resided in his incomprehensible dream, he followed those feet to the ankles, traced them slowly to the calves, up the thighs, to _Oh god…_he blushed, glancing to the side before continuing his journey up the slim taut chest, water falling wistfully down the center in an agonizingly enticing way. He reached the shoulders, followed them up to the adam's apple, found the lips, and then met the eyes…the same set of eyes that belonged to him.

His lips parted. He was beautiful. Hikaru was so beautiful.

"Kaoru?" the voice seemed to come from no where.

He closed his eyes briefly, trying to focus on what Hikaru had said instead of how he looked. "Y-yeah?"

No longer able to contain himself, Hikaru quickly maneuvered Kaoru against the shower wall, a surprised gasp escaping Kaoru as Hikaru placed his arms at either side of his face. Without hesitation, he began sucking at the delicate flesh of the younger twin's neck, slipping one hand down his chest and the other against his lower back.

Kaoru panted heavily under his brother's heated touches. His breath hitched as Hikaru's fingers ventured below his naval, closer and closer to the throbbing, to the aching desire for release.

"Hi..hika," his voice cracked.

Almost too quickly, Hikaru withdrew his hands and placed them at either side of his brother's face, drawing their lips together, their bodies creating friction in the process. Moaning into the kiss, their tongues fiddled together for seconds before the eldest pulled away.

Kaoru watched his brother through half lidded eyes, his legs weak from the attention he had received.

He craned his head to the side as Hikaru began sucking once again on his neck. He scraped his nails lightly over Kaoru's chest before dragging them delicately below his abdomen.

"Hmm.." Kaoru breathed heavily. Hikaru's hand tugged gently at the hardened flesh beneath him before lowering himself, his lips brushing the delicate erection. He glanced up at Kaoru, his back against the tile, water cascading down his lavish body, swollen lips parted and heavy.

Kaoru slowly dropped his gaze to his brother, reading the demand in the older twin's eyes. Without hesitation, he complied: "P-please Hikar…," a loud gasp escaped him, his hands desperately searching for something to hold onto as his brother swallowed him. His head pressed sharply against the tile as Hikaru massaged his erection with his tongue.

He pulled away from Kaoru, letting his hands work the base of the flesh, pumping it sporatically as he sucked slowly at the tip. He flicked his tongue along the underside of Kaoru's member, adoring the taste of his brother. He leaned forward, taking in as much as he could.

"Ah! Hika. Right there!"

He worked his mouth faster and faster earning squeals from the youngest of the two.

Finally, the dull throbbing between his own legs became too much to ignore. He wrapped his hand firmly around his member and began pumping it vigorously, the ache for release growing stronger and more desperate with each of his twin's moans.

With Kaoru in his mouth, Hikaru hummed deeply, the act racking Kaoru's body with vibrations causing a heat to coil tighter in his lower abdomen.

Their eyes clenched shut, their chests rising and falling uncontrollably as the pleasure intensified. Hikaru worked his member in time with Kaoru's, feeling the familiar clench, the pressure of his muscles stretching. He moaned into Kaoru as his seed spilled out onto the bathtub floor.

"M-more Hikaru! Ah…AHH!" he arched his back as he too reached his peak, his fingernails clawing at the tile on either side of him, his mind going white with the overwhelming sensastion.

He slumped forward instantly, his hands gripping Hikaru's shoulders as they road out their orgasms together.

**^w^ **Super Blush face.** I hope this chapter was decent. You should definitely tell me what you think. It's my first honest attempt at a romantic and lemony scene. I tried showing Hikaru's inability to hold back when it came to Kaoru and Kaoru's as well. I hope it reads good and I hope you like it. Comments and criticism welcome. **


End file.
